Dont Cry Haruhi
by Eternity Of Hate
Summary: Haruhi and her daughter must take that first step to forming the bond a Mother and Child should naturally have. But keeping the Father a secret from everyone but herself could make it difficult for Haruhi to face her daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Woop Woop! An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic! I'm reading the manga (and its really annoying me, POOR HIKARUUU!!!!) and just really wanted to write a story with OCs in so decided on doing a OHSHC one! By the way I suppose this could be classed as Alternate Reality... Well actually it most likely is...**

**Prepare yourselves for the rubbishness!!!!! (Funny fact about chapter title; when I was in choir we sang a song called wash day blues. It was a really cool song!)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything but my own characters who I created in my Maths lesson! (It was a revision lesson, I didnt miss much!)**

**Xxx Chapter One; Wash Day Blues.**

Thursday. The one day of the week Fujioka Haruhi had off from work. Also the day Hiroto Touya had long since dubbed 'Wash Day'. Thursday had received the name 'Wash Day' because every thursday the house underwent a big clean. So while Kimiko was at school and Touya out doing whatever it was she did, Haruhi cleaned. She started in her room, typically the cleanest room in the whole house. After she deemed her room and en-suite clean enough she'd go through to the lounge. Here she would spend a good three hours, vacuming, scrubbing, dusting and picking up various bits of forgotten games. After the lounge it was the kitchens turn. More scrubbing, dusting, vacuming and some mopping. This would take only an hour, the toughest thing to clean being the oven. Then she would shuffle through to the unused dining room and do the necessary dusting and mopping. After this she would approach the stairs. When she stands on the first step a feeling of dread washes over her without fail. With her room being on the ground floor the first floor was left in the hands of young Kimiko and irresponsible Touya.

The landing is always deceivingly clean, she only has to tweak a curtain here and there. Opening the first door, which led into the guest room, she would spend as long as possible smoothing the bed covers and dusting the surfaces. In the en-suite she would scour out dirt like a women possesed. And then came her daughters room. Kimiko's room was painted pink with yellow flowers as a border. Her curtains were yellow and her carpet pink with yellow rugs. Not that you saw the floor. Toys coated it like a carpet of their own and rugs were scattered over chairs and one would have been draped in the window. The en-suite would be full of remenents from 'potions' gone past and Haruhi would spend a further hour, on top of the three it took to clean the bedroom, trying to erase those 'potions' from the bathrooms memory.

Then across the hall, past the door into Touya's studio, and into the death trap that was Hiroto Touya's bedroom. Clothes would be scattered over the floor and furniture, CD's, DVD's, books and money would be hiding everywhere just waiting for her to put them away. She would spend most of her day in this room. The en-suite would only need a brief clean, Touya was picky about her bathroom and so tended to keep it clean by herself.

Finally deeming the house clean enough she would slump downstairs fill the dishwasher, put a load in the washing machine, take the previous load out and hang it in the garden. She would then make herself a cup of tea, get comfy on the sofa and catch up on her soaps.

**x - X - x**

"Touchan?" The dark haired woman waved and a warm smile had settled on her previously irritated features.

"Hey Kimi! It's wash day, so I thought we'd walk home through the park and give your Mama a bit more time to herself!" Kimiko nodded and gripped Touya's hand in her smaller one.

"Touchan..?" Brown eyes flicked up towards the face of the woman before returning to face ahead.

"Hm?" Purple eyes watched the young girl fidget.

"In class today we were talking about our parents... And what jobs our parents have..." Touya felt her blood run cold but kept her smile warm. Why did they have to talk about that today, Touya wasnt sure she would have the answers Kimiko was looking for. "I wondered why do I only have a Mommy... And why do me and Mommy live with you and not my Daddy?" Well she could answer one of those questions at least.

"Of course you have a Daddy silly, everyone has a Daddy. Anyway, you and your Mama live with me cos Im so completely hopeless I cant live alone, your Mama has to take care of me!" Kimiko nodded and Touya breathed a sigh of relief as they walked through the gates and into the local park. "Wanna go play in the playground?"

"Yeah!" Previous conversation long forgotten, Kimiko ran off towards the playground where she could recognise a few friends. Touya sat on a bench and watched her run around. It was a relatively warm day for March and she had celebrated this by only wearing a thin cardigan over her shirt. However, as the breeze blew over her she was left shivering and wishing for a big warm coat.

Thinking back on Kimiko's earlier questions Touya wondered for the millionth time if Haruhi would ever share who Kimiko's Father was with her. She had a suspician on who it was but she could never be certain. All she knew was that one day when she was twenty Haruhi had told her she was pregnant. Touya having been Haruhi's friend for a good year was happy for Haruhi untill she was told that the Father didnt know. She then also realised Haruhi had never told her about having a boyfriend. Either way she supported Haruhi's decision to keep the baby and helped her as much as possible. It soon became apparant, though, that Haruhi would have to withdraw from her studies. The night the Dean told them this was the first night Touya had seen Haruhi cry over her whole situation.

Touya had gone and bought a house, decorated it, and moved in with Haruhi. When the baby was born Touya had been by Haruhi's bedside (almost delivering it herself, as they had been to visit Haruhis dad and the ambulance was late) holding her hand. She then got Haruhi enrolled in a decent Law school and looked after Kimiko while Haruhi studied. Now at twenty-seven Haruhi had a decent job as a Lawyer and Touya took care of the five-year-old Kimiko while training to inherit the family Medical Centres. Not once had Haruhi shared any information on how Kimiko came about. The chiming of her phone drew her out of her thoughts and back into the cold and darkening present. Glancing at the playground she saw Kimiko playing tag with some other kids. Turning back to her phone she opened the message;

**From; _Sumiya Hotaru_**

**Message; _Yo, I'm caught up in a meeting and that gorgeous b'day present I got for Kimi-kun awaits picking up from Hitachiin central! Could you collect it for us? Just ask for Hikaru or Kaoru and tell them I sent you to pick it up, they should have it!_**

Groaning Touya texted back and affirmative and called for Kimiko. She hated going to the Hitachiin offices, their boutiques were cool but the one receptionist at the office was a complete cow and hated her guts. Gripping Kimiko's hand she explained their detour and instantly Kimiko's whiney face was replaced with an excited one, faced with the prospect of seeing her Birthday present early.

**xXx End of Chapter One...**

**AN: Yo How was it? (That was not a rhetorical question by the way! Review and answer, please!) Pretty slow start but Its only chapter one! Chapter Two will be much better! (I hope) **

**Not sure what to call Chapter Two... Perhaps; You've met? Mehhh not sure....**

**Anyway, please review! Or I wont have the will to go on!**

**Love yuu, Ni Ni xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: KYAAAA Thank you SO much for the reviews! They totally made my morning! So Im gonna give my fabulous reviewers a special mention! Ready? Okay here we go!**

**A BIG thanks to Pinky and another BIG thanks to khfan12, Your both brilliant!**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning much more than my own characters!**

**If this chapter is any good it will be a miracle, I've just done my Maths module B exam, and though it was REALLY easy, my science exams I have tomorrow arent going to be! Revision sucksssssssssssss!**

**Xxx Chapter Two; Dreamer.**

_Laughter echoed through the halls as she struggled to catch up to the person ahead of her.  
"Come on Har-U-Hii!"  
"Dont walk so fast!"  
"But if we dont hurry we'll miss it!"  
"Miss what?"  
"Neh, Neh! Im not telling you!"  
"Damn Rich Bastard."  
"Ha Ha! **We're BACK!!!"**_

Haruhi jerked awake and looked towards the front door. The house was silent, empty and dark. The only light and noise came from the TV, which is apparently what woke her. Clicking it off she stood up and stretched. It was seven, according to the clock above the fireplace. Why werent Kimiko and Touya back yet? Shrugging to herself she flipped the lights on and went through to the kitchen. May as well start tea before they got back.

**x - X - x**

Their footsteps made clacky noises on the marble floor of the foyer. Kimiko looked around in awe. This was the type of building Touya went to for big important meetings. They walked over to a desk and Touya spoke to the woman behind it. Kimiko couldnt see over it because she was too small but she could see the patterns on the wood and traced her fingers over them. A tug on her hand had her following Touya towards the elevators, these elevators didnt have mirrors on the inside though. They were padded and Kimiko pressed her hand against the wall, watching as it sunk into the velvety folds. Touya was humming along to the music the elevator played and Kimiko relaxed against the warm side of the woman she saw as a Mother.

Before long though they were out the elevator and walking down hallways. Touya was still humming and Kimiko found herself stumbling occaisonally, eyes and legs tired. Finally though they came to a stop and Touya knocked on a big wooden door. Kimiko struggled to keep her eyes open as Touya walked through tugging her in behind. Two men were stood at a desk, their hair a flaming red and their eyes golden. Touya let go of her hand to speak to them and Kimiko walked over to a comfy looking sofa.

Suddenly a weight on the sofa next to her had her looking up at one of the men through a sleepy haze.

"Hello, you look sleepy! Is that your Birthday present?" He asked indicating to the bag on the desk in between Touya and the second man.

"Umhm, are you Touchans friend?" Kimiko asked, wondering if she might finally meet another of Touya's friends, having only really met one of them before.

"Nope, by the way Im Kaoru. Whats your name?"

"Im Kimiko, Touchan's real nice, you should definitely be her friend!" He smiled and Kimiko watched as he stood up.

"Well I'll definitely keep that in mind! Do you have many friends?"

"Yes, I have loads. But none of them are as nice as Touchan." Kaoru laughed and Touya walked over, bag in hand. The other man, who Kimiko now realised looked a lot like Kaoru, watched them while speaking on the phone.

"Well Hiroto-san you sure have a little fan in Kimiko here!" Kaoru said leading them out the door.

"Oh, do I?" She asked glancing down at the sleepy Kimiko. Goodbye's were said and Kimiko found herself being carried by Touya down the halls. The last thing that made sense to her before she fell asleep was Touya complaining about how heavy she was.

**x - X - x**

Hikaru put the phone down and glanced at Kaoru.

"She looked a lot like Haruhi..."

"Yeah."

**x - X - x**

It was a dismal morning. Touya made a whining noise at the back of her throat and pulled a teddy of sorts over her face. Touya wasnt a morning person. In fact it was rare that she was awake before noon. But as the incessent ringing of her alarm clock reminded her. Today was Friday and as usual she would have to attend brunch with her Mother and Father before taking on an inane task of some sort. rolling over she slammed her hand on the 'off' button silencing the evil alarm. She stayed like that for a few minutes, giving herself a little pep talk. Then she was out of bed and stumbling towards her bathroom, dragging some blankets along in her wake.

Haruhi hummed as she moved around the kitchen. Kimiko was up and eating breakfast, her little Sailor uniform making her look very cute this morning. As Haruhi ate her own cereal she watched the daughter that was more a stranger. The girls big brown eyes were flecked with gold and her short brown hair brushed the back of her neck. Her cuteness was finished off by a dusting of freckles (or as Touya called them; Fairy Kisses) over her nose. How old was she now? Five, yes five. six next week. Come September she'd be out of Kindergarten and into Elementary. Haruhi chewed her bottom lip as Touya practically fell into the kitchen making Kimiko laugh. (Her eyes took on a more golden tinge when laughing, Haruhi noted.) She hasnt really given much thought to what Elementary school Kimiko would be going to, more likely than not Touya had already decided. But Haruhi was Kimikos mother, it was her job to pick Kimikos school. A fact she found herself repeating to Touya far too often lately. She'd just have to have a look around during her break today.

"Ahh, that reminds me!" Touya announced trying to iron her skirt while still wearing it.

"Mmm? You know, most normal people take their clothes off before ironing them." Haruhi admonished putting her empty bowl in the sink.

"Most NORMAL people have maids for this! Anyway, Baa-chan will be picking Kimiko up after school this evening, Im going to be busy for the magority of the day." She said abandoning the iron and helping Kimiko pack her bag.

"Right. I'm going to start looking at Elementary schools this evening, is there one you particularly like Kimiko?" The youngster glanced at Haruhi blankly.

"I dunno, one with a cute uniform though!" Oh heavens, Haruhi moaned. Her daughter had no ambitions!

"Right." Touya grinned helping Kimiko into a coat.

"Dont worry Mama," Haruhi winced at the pet name Touya had decided to use. "Baa-chans having a tea party this sunday, theres bound to be someone there!" With an echo of laughter Touya and Kimiko had left leaving Haruhi to lock up.

Baa-chan was a lovely old lady who lived down the end of their street in a very nice bungalow. She had taken a shine to Touya and Kimiko thus making her a part of their daily lives. Baa-chan, whose actual name was Gem, had a large and beautiful garden. She showed this off by hosting Garden parties regularly. Touya loved going to them, Haruhi and Kimiko didnt (One thing they had in common). Touya often tried to drag them along, claiming Baa-chan invited very influential people and contacts were everything. Haruhi had only benefitted from the parties once, which was where she met Kimikos current Head master. They had dated a while then broke up. Still on friendly terms, the man offered Kimiko a place in his school on a scholorship.

Haruhi sighed and grabbed her car keys. Like she would suffer through the torture of another garden party just to get her child into a decent school, when said child wouldnt appreciate it unless it had a cute uniform!

**x - X - x**

"Im Home!" Touya shouted stepping into the entrance hall of her familys stately home. She'd been raised here, hating everything about it, save for her bedroom, the music room and the gardens. It was too showy for her, she much preferred subtle richness compared to the outright cry of 'Im rich, be jealous!' kind her parents favored.

"Oh darling, your late! Is it because you've finally gotten yourself a man, and you had to spend a good hour on the phone just telling each other your 'I Love You's'?" Touya pulled a face and walked out onto the deck overlooking the small lake her Mother had had put in when she was four.

"No, Mama when I DO get a man you'll be the first person I tell." Her Father chuckled and she placed a kiss on his papery cheek noticing, not for the first time, just how old her parents were getting. Her Mother hugged her and sat her down, already piling the food on her plate.

"Of course I will be, but one can never stop hoping that their only child will find themself a nice young gentleman and settle down. Oh dear, your looking far too thin again. Dont you eat at all?" A couple mare rashes of bacon...

"You know she eats like a horse dear." Her Father said taking the food out of her Mothers hand. Who then started pouring tea.

"Its tea Dear, you dont mind do you? I just cant stand that wretched coffee your so fond of."

"Its fine Mama, I drink both. Could I have the sauce please Papa?"

"Of course." He said passing it along, both munched on their breakfasts silently as the Mother prattled on about some dinner party so-and-so was holding next week.

"Oh yes, this morning we will be meeting with Ootori Kyoya-kun, you'll recall we've done some work with the Oootori's in the past, but he's opened a new hotel and he wants the spa to be medically sufficiant for relaxing people." Her Father said interrupting Mother.

"Cool."

**x - X - x**

**AN: Hope you liked it!!! Please review again!!!**


End file.
